Two Guys for Every Girl
by AntarShakes
Summary: The Boys realize what they really want from each other, helped on by a girl. Named after the same-titled Peaches song. Sam/Dean, wincest, threesome, PWP.


Okay! The story has been finished, it's still a PWP. :)

**  
Title: **Two Guys For Every Girl  
**Words:** 2,573 words.  
**Rating:** NC-17 ( Threesome \o/)  
**Summary;** Dean is invited to a threesome with Sam and the unnamed lady. However, it rattles more feelings up than expected.  
**Disclaimer:** Nay.  
**Notes:** For the interested ones, there's a prequel to this, written through the girl ( Thank You for the Milk).  
** It's still unbeta-ed, so excuse me for retarded mistakes :)

***

She leans forward. It's as if their bodies are already touching, but she just looks at him, studies his face: searches for something.  
Sam reels her in for a kiss and it's slow motion from there on. She fits him well.  
Her upper lip touches his, carefully. Sam deepens the kiss, moving his hands from her arms towards her hair.  
Their tongues find their own rhythm of sweet kisses. Sweet seems to be his way with her.  
She stops her movement and looks at him again, eyes dark and intense.  
Her hands move over his chest, scratch him through his t-shirt. She seems pleased.  
She reaches for the hem of his t-shirt, slowly undressing him, spreading his scent of aftershave and some other mixture.  
Whatever wide-eyed, nervousness she was feeling, it seems to be gone within that moment.  
Lust grows instead and Sam grins at her.  
She sits up on her knees on the sofa bed, finally reaching some face-to-face level with him.  
He's still grinning when she grabs his hair, pulls his head back, licks at the corner of his mouth. There's no more sweet kissing.  
Their lips move over each other, his tongue finds her earlobe, trails wet kisses down her neck. Her nail circles around his nipple and he bites down in her neck.  
She finds Sam's favorite spot, just below his right ear, making him pinch her thigh in reaction.  
He angles his head so she can have a better go and his gaze rests upon a dark figure standing in the hallway.

His breath hitches when he realizes Dean's standing in the hallway, watching them.  
Dean doesn't move when their eyes meet and Sam feels himself getting harder.  
He takes in Dean's gaze, while she licks at his neck, finding that spot again.  
Her lips move higher and she whispers something in his ear. He's not really sure what he's hearing, but he's definitely hard now.  
Her hands turn his face towards her and she looks him deep in the eye. Her look is overheated.  
"He can join us." She says hoarsely.

Her eyes are consenting and asking for consent at the same time.  
She closes his mouth by kissing it and looking over at Dean while doing so.  
This is turning Sam on way more than it should. He's not sure what it is that's turning him on so much. It may be the fact that this was going to be his first threesome or maybe because it was going to be with Dean.

-----

Dean thinks he misheard her. But she repeats it again.  
Tiny sparkles of pleasure shoot directly to his groin as she looks over at him, teasing him, using Sam to actually turn him on.

Dean walks around the sofa bed and sits down behind her, gently undressing her: getting a grip on his thoughts.  
He tries not looking at Sam directly, but their knees touch every now and then, shooting electricity through his body.  
She looks over her shoulder at him, wicked glint in her eyes. -She's beautiful- he thinks.  
She had chosen Sam though, that was pretty obvious from the start, he should've known. And yet, here he was, finishing what he had started earlier.  
He doesn't want to think this through; he's not really capable of doing so anyway.

He bends over to kiss her, not closing his eyes but inevitably meeting Sam's hot stare: making the itch in his boxers more intense.  
She turns to face him, smiles at him and quickly removes his shirt, gliding her hands down his body. Her hand goes down his boxers, touches exactly what seems to matter most at the moment.

She sits between them now. Her other hand is down Sam's boxers, stroking them simultaneously. Sam leans back on the other end of the couch, eyes closing in ecstasy.  
The combination of the sight of Sam and her hand stroking him is almost too much.  
He tells himself to hold on a little longer, not to look at Sam, not yet.

Dean stops her hand on him. He leans in to kiss her again, mouths further on to her neck, tongues his way down to her breast, kneading the other. His tongue flicks her hard nipple.  
She likes it and tugs a little harder on Sam, drawing out a sudden moan.  
He takes some enjoyment out of the newfound power he can exert.  
He licks further down, glancing occasionally to see if Sam is enjoying the show: feeling bolder now in his element.  
She's stroking Sam firm and slow, squeezing a bit harder when Dean trails her clit with the tip of his tongue.  
He can see Sam rocking into her hand, eyes locked on where Dean's head is lowered.

Dean licks into her then, across the folds, stroking up and down her leg. His fingers come across curly coarse hairs next, definitely male. He scratches at the skin, stroking through them, feeling Sam's muscle flex under his touch.  
His tongue circles her clit, occasionally treading downwards, slipping inside her.

She stops him and pulls him up again, motioning towards a drawer next to the couch with a hot smile playing on her lips.  
She turns to Sam, licks at his upper lip and wraps both her hands around his cock.  
Dean looks at where her hands are holding Sam: curling her fingers and pumping up and down. He imagines holding Sam like that: see if he likes the same things Dean likes.

He tears one from the strip, deftly opening it with his teeth.  
He positions himself behind her, slipping his fingers inside: she's practically dripping.

He keeps a hold on her hips as he slides in with little restraint. She lets out a groan and he feels himself twitch inside her: he loves the sound women make when he first enters.  
She backs into him a little more as he thrusts into her slowly, palming the soft flesh available to him.  
She lowers her head and laps at the head of Sam's cock, swirling around it before she eases down, taking inch by inch, before coming back up and taking it all in one go. As she bobs up again Dean thrusts deeper to make her take Sam in entirely.  
He bundles her hair to the side to be able to watch her work on Sam. See how Sammy looks, spread out like this, vulnerable. Pleasure instead of pain for once.

Sam moans as he watches his own dick disappearing out of her stretched mouth, before looking up, catching Dean's eyes and locking them.  
He watches the way Sam's face changes with every movement she administers with her tongue along with every thrust from Dean.  
She goes up and down faster, her hand helping her, making circular motions up and down his glistening dick, firm, and long strokes.  
Dean hears Sam's breathy "Oh fuck!" on repeat and his groan makes her lift head, pressing her tongue against the head to swallow all Sam has to offer.  
Dean wants to lick her mouth. Taste Sam.  
She stops moving on his dick and makes him pull out. She settles him against the couch, straddles his hips and sits herself on top of him, letting him slide in carefully.  
She rests her hands on the couch and quickly licks into Dean's open mouth, smiling, as if she had read his mind.

----

Sam's to full attention again as she hands him the condom. It's like a wicked dream, he may or may have not had once before.  
She smiles at him while Dean thrusts in to her, slowly, making circular motions with his hips. His eyes are shut and he's kneading her thighs.  
The sight of her riding Dean is definitely enough to help the blood rush south again.  
He watches, magnetized, as Dean's cock, flushed and red disappears in and out of her. Not able to keep his eyes off while he slips a condom on and sits behind her, eager to be inside as well. Somehow closer to Dean.  
He pushes her gently onto Dean and his thighs touch Dean's legs.  
She reaches for his hand and draws it towards her. She takes two fingers in her mouth and sucks on them intently while Dean watches with his mouth open.

He licks her to make her ready, while Dean holds still inside her, waiting for Sam to join them. She takes the first finger easily and Sam licks at the puckered flesh, loosening her up as he slides another along. He wonders what would happen if his tongue would lead him somewhat more south. Instead, his thumb rubs over the spot where Dean's cock is still visible. His other hand softly trails along Dean's balls, caressing the soft velvety skin, balls already tight. Dean shivers and jerks his hips, thrusting deeper into her.  
Dean swallows her moans and his own in a heated kiss as Sam keeps scissoring his fingers deeper into her, imagining he can feel Dean through her thin walls.  
Sam sits up then, more than ready to enter her and she's more than willing to receive. He licks the fingers that had touched Dean before, savoring the taste as he wets the tip of his dick.  
He pushes into her gently, the tightness dizzying and her moans mixed along with Dean's while she squeezes around almost proving to be too much.

He groans deeply as he is finally sheathed, amazed at his perseverance and by Dean's proximity.  
He feels Dean's hands stroking up and down his arms, holding still as they both adjust.  
Her back is beautifully arched, skin to skin connected with Dean: her head thrown back as Sam starts moving out and Dean thrusts in to her at the same time.

He hears her breathing his name into Dean's mouth, and he feels Dean bucking up into her.  
As their thrusts, movements and moans find a rhythm, it's easy for Sam to get lost in the feel of her, eyes locked with Dean. Easy to imagine the third person not being between them.

Eyes still locked with Dean's, he comes, hard. Second orgasms hitting him harder than the first.  
He keeps still inside her, breathing in deeply, listening to the sounds Dean's making.  
He sees stars darting around, maybe from shutting his eyes so hard or because of the mind-blowing orgasm he had while thinking about coming on Dean's face.

He hears Dean's breath shorten, his hold on Sam's arm tighten: he hadn't realized Dean was still holding him. Dean's moaning turns into one long groan and he feels the body beneath him shuddering.  
Sam pulls out gingerly and rolls over onto his back. A soft head lands on his bicep along with an arm over his chest. A while later he feels fingers in his hair, long heavy fingers. Sam opens his eyes a little and sees Dean on the other side of her, eyes closed in delight.

He wakes up a little while later: his arm feels numb from her head resting on it. He's somehow covered in a blanket. He sees Dean's arm spread out over her waist and his hand lying contently on Sam's stomach.  
Sam's body is relaxed. His body is sated, but his mind is doing overtime.  
Thoughts race through his head. He cannot really grasp what has just happened to them, between them. It feels as if some veil is lifted. Something resolved, something they did not know needed resolving.  
It freaks him out because he doesn't know how Dean feels. He needs to know if things will be weird between them, or if maybe, somehow this would repeat again.  
Images of the night flash through him- Dean watching him, Sam wanting him.  
He lets his hand rest on Deans.

----

Dean wakes up, still lax from the little adventure he had. His immediate reactions are checking for Sam and his surroundings. Sam's not there though. The place where he had been laying is still warm and Dean's knows not to worry. However, some things have shifted and perhaps there is something to worry about.

He gets up. Not really sure why, but follows the light while images of what he would do to Sam rush through his thoughts. He pushes them away. It's not right. It shouldn't feel right.  
He finds Sam bowed over the sink, washing his face.

The muscles in Sam's back tense and Dean knows he's noticed. He can't grasp the heavy feeling he has in the pit of his stomach. His mind is telling him to make things "okay" for Sam. Things always have to be okay with Sammy.  
He scrapes his throat in the want of any form of attention.

"Hey." He manages.  
Sam looks at him via the mirror.

"Hey, you're up." His voice sounds a little off.

"Yeah.." Dean stares at his feet. Sammy _has_ to be okay.

"Sam…, are y.. are we okay?" His voice falters.  
Sam turns around to face him, his eyes stare right into him for a moment and he feels his face flush.

"Yeah.. sure... some adventure right." Sam seems to be forcing out a smile, but it doesn't really work.  
He walks past Dean out of the bathroom, but Dean grabs his shoulder. Forcing him to stop. .  
He looks at Sam, but can't seem to hold the eye contact. He drops his hand, and lets it glide down Sam's naked shoulder. He can't.

"See you in the morning." He says abruptly and walks past Sam towards the guestroom.

-----

Sam stops Dean before he even realizes it. He can't wait until it's morning, until everything happened between has faded and everybody puts on their mask again.  
He sighs and his eyes linger on Dean's lips before he can look at him again.

"Sam, I.." Dean's voice chokes.

Sam pulls him closer and rests his forehead against Dean's.  
"This is fucked up Dean."

Dean's silence seems to beg Sam for something as he's stroking Sam's hair, pressing their foreheads together.  
"We're a whole new level of fucked up Sammy." He pants against Sam's mouth.

----

Their lips find each other, neither of them able to tell who has started the kiss.  
They stand in the middle of the hallway, slowly exploring each other's mouth, tongues playing a careful game.  
Sam holds Dean as if he's trying to keep him from leaving. As if.  
His heart races like he's just run a few blocks. He wants this to last forever.  
Sam kisses the corner of Dean's mouth, slowly moves on further to his jaw line. His fingers trace the throbbing vein in his neck, pressing in to it.  
"Dean…"  
"Hmm?" Dean's too busy being curious for Sam and exactly how mad it would drive Sam by just-

Sam moans softly: music to Dean's ears.  
"How- how'd she guess?"

Dean strokes his thumb over Sam's bottom lip. Sam kisses it, takes it in and sucks on it. He closes his eyes and licks the tip of the finger suggestively, making Dean bite into his neck.  
"Oh, she _knew_…"

-----

She smiles inwardly when they lay down beside her again.  
She stretches herself, spoons Dean, reaches behind her and pulls Sam's giant arm over her like a blanket and makes sure his hand ends exactly just on Dean's lower stomach.  
She sniggers quietly when she feels Sam's hand move and Dean startle.  
She knows alright.

----

END


End file.
